


My Answer

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Kanan wants to ask one important question.





	My Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 45 requested by @niconiconeat-o on tumblr!

Kanan took a breath. Dia and her had been hiking for what seemed like a few hours. Behind her, Dia was panting. The girl was a bit out of shape since their days in Aqours but was still able to make it. It had also been a few years since they had graduated from the seaside school. Kanan was glad Dia had taken them to a cliffside. The ocean was in the background.

The navy haired girl clenched her hand around a small velvet box. She planned on doing it today. She HAD to do it today. It was a special day already and she wanted to make it even better. 

“Kanan, isn’t it beautiful?” Dia said.

Kanan looked at the ocean. “Yeah, it really is…”

“I’ve brought you here for a good reason.”

“Oh?”

Dia turned towards the girl. Kanan saw Dia take a deep breath. The black haired girl placed her hands behind her back.

“We have been dating for five years, yes?”

“Correct…?”

Dia leaned onto the railing. Kanan stood next to her.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

Dia dropped to her knee. Kanan gasped. The girl felt tears building up in her eyes.

“Kanan, will you marry me?”

Kanan nodded her head. Dia stood up and gave the girl a hug.

“Y’know, I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Kanan said, pulling out a similar box.

“Well, my answers yes.”


End file.
